Beyond the Light: Episode 12
by Beth Newman
Summary: An old favorite returns to Springfield. Is she here for good or for evil? What might Leah Bauer know about the troubled teens in town? Are Phillip and Beth headed for a heartache?


Episode 12: Alliances

**Part 1**

**The Return of India**

India rushes to Phillip and embraces him. Phillip does his best to pry himself away from her.

"It's so good to be back in Springfield!" she proclaims, "And to see you, Darling." Phillip smiles and mumbles that it's nice to see her, too, but what he really wants to do is get down to business. Ross picks up on Phillip's vibe, and quickly encourages India to sit down in order to go over what a transition of power would mean to Spaulding Enterprises.

"India, as a stockholder," Ross begins, "it is your responsibility to vote in the best interest of the company. You must put any personal feelings aside."

"Of course, of course," she says. "But you know me – I've always mixed business and pleasure. Isn't that right, Phillip?"

Phillip merely sighs, and then tells her that he'd really appreciate her vote.

"You can count on me, Phillip."

"I hope so," he retorts.

"It's not the first time I've come to your aid, you know, and she begins to reminisce….

.com/watch?v=ITbY7D_orYo&feature=relmfu

**Part 2**

**Parental Concern**

At Cedars, Dr. Mel Boudreaux looks over the chart of one of the teens recently admitted to the hospital. She's glad the young man is getting better, but is concerned about drug use apparently running rampant among Springfield's teens. Her own daughter, Leah, will be in high school within a few short years.

She thinks of her outgoing and precocious daughter just as Leah's father, Rick Bauer, approaches.

"Well, it looks like these kids are out of the woods – for now," Mel says.

"Yeah," Rick replies, "but Frank and Mallet still have no clue who's manufacturing Gleam."

"From what I understand, whoever is behind it is near Springfield," states Mel.

"Has Leah said anything to you about it?" Rick asks. Mel shakes her head and asks him why.

"She brought it up at lunch today, and acted a little strange when I asked if she'd heard anything."

"Well," Mel begins, "she's been fascinated with Springfield High ever since she entered Springfield Middle School. The connections she already has with older kids really concerns me," Mel says.

"Me, too," Rick responds, "And I think she knows more than she's letting on. Talk to her tonight, will you?"

"I always do," Mel snaps. She doesn't like it when Rick tells her what to do, especially where Leah's concerned.

**Part 3**

**Tune In**

Mindy Bauer sits inside Company, awaiting the arrival of Jimmy Jay, the producer of _Doctor's Wives._ She feels great: The Women's Wellness Center is scheduled to open next week, and appearing on Doctor's Wives could really put the center – and her – on the map.

A young, dark-haired man approaches her.

"Mindy Lewis-Bauer?" he inquires.

"Yes," she says, "Are you Jimmy Jay?" She stands to greet him.

"In the flesh," he takes her hand and kisses it. "Man, I've seen the photos, and I must say you're even better than I expected. Your sister-in-law didn't do you justice!"

"Lizzie should be here any minute, " Mindy tells him as she quickly removes her hand from his. "In the meantime, let me tell you about my Wellness Center and how I'd like to promote it on _Doctor's Wives."_

"In good time, in good time…" Jimmy says. "How about a drink?" He snaps his fingers and yells, "Bartender!" Buzz Cooper glares at him from behind the counter. Jimmy instructs him to bring a beer and whatever the lady wants. Mindy assures Buzz that coffee is fine.

Buzz slams a beer in front of Jimmy Jay, looks at Mindy, and rolls his eyes.

Mindy briefly wonders what she's gotten herself into, and is relieved when Lizzie finally arrives at Company.

**Part 4**

**Girl Talk**

Leah Bauer and her friend, Emma Spencer-Spaulding, sit in Leah's room. They're supposed to be doing their homework, but are too busy texting other friends and watching videos on the Internet.

"You know all those kids who took Gleam are in the hospital, right?" Leah says.

"Serves them right," Emma replies. "Everybody knows drugs are bad."

"Nobody died," Leah interjects, "they just wanted to try it for fun."

"Some fun," Emma counters.

"Would you ever do drugs?" Leah asks.

"Never!" cries Emma. "Would you?" Emma sometimes wonders if Leah's head is screwed on straight. She worries about her sometimes.

"Of course not," Leah says, "but I know where we could get it if we wanted it."

"We don't want it." Emma grows quite concerned for her friend.

"I know we don't want it!" Leah gets so frustrated at Emma. She's such a goody-two shoes. "I'm just saying that I know who has it. And I think I know who's making it."

"Who?" Although Emma doesn't like the idea of drugs, she does enjoy good gossip from Springfield High.

"All I can say is that it's someone we know. Someone who's actually kind of close to you."

**Part 5**

**The Beginning of Something**

Once India leaves Phillip's office, she heads to Towers. She chuckles to herself while entertaining the notion of staying at the Spaulding mansion, but is feeling generous and decides to give Alexandra a break – this time.

She checks into her room and heads down to the lounge for a drink.

As she sits at the bar, thinking about Phillip and the state of Spaulding Enterprises, a gentleman sits down next to her.

"And I thought I knew of every beautiful woman in Springfield, but I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you," he says.

India smiles and turns to face him.

He smiles back and asks her name.

"India von Halkein-Spaulding," she extends her hand. She likes what she sees in this gentleman.

"Spaulding, eh?" he asks. "And how are you associated with the family who finds itself, yet again, in such turmoil?"

She explains that Alexandra was once her stepmother, and that she was married to Phillip many years ago.

"So you're here for the upcoming meeting of the Ex-Wives Club?" he asks.

"Something like that," she replies, "but I'm intrigued: how do you know the Spauldings?"

"I don't, really," responds the gentleman. "We've run in the same circles, I suppose, but I wouldn't call us friends by any stretch of the imagination."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," India tells him.

"Edmund Winslow, at your service."

India tells him that she's pleased to meet him. He responds by asking her to join him for dinner. She accepts his invitation.


End file.
